In Pursuit of it All
by C888
Summary: When a dangerous new force makes itself known to the Autobots and Decepticons, both factions assemble their own teams to track down who is responsible. Primeverse-kinda.


If there was ever a planet Decepticon victory would seem so assured, it would be Chaar.

Even now in the midst of battle, Onslaught calculated total victory. Springer's last stand at the Autobot's outpost wouldn't hold out for much longer. In the years that the Cybertronian presence on Chaar had been established, Onslaught always carried out subtle, tactile moves. Small victories here and there, cutting off supplies of Energon mines or transport ships, but now Onslaught knew that the Autobots were running low on supplies and morale, so all caution and subtly was thrown out the door and a massive all out attack was issued.

Onslaught had to give Springer credit though, his ragtag army was doing exceptionally well, choosing to meet on the battlefield instead of hide in their base. Resistance was futile though, the Decepticons outnumbered the Autobots vastly. And yet they were all still eager to fight. In fact the tide of battle seemed to favor the Autobots now, the Vehicon drones getting mowed down with ease. Elite Decepticon troopers went pede to pede with Autobot soldiers yet in this case quality was beating out quantity. '_Perhaps a cut down of Morale might slow there progress' _Onslaught thought to himself.

No sooner had that thought arose in his processor that his Optics met his rival commander on the battlefield. Within seconds Springer charged, broadsword out slicing through any Decepticons foolish enough to stand in his path. Onslaught charged to meet him, shield brandished, swatting aside Autobots with lethal blows. Finally to two commanders met and clashed, the impact of sword on shield louder than any gun blast. The battle seemed to flow around them, outsiders refusing to get involved, already tangled in their own battles.

Onslaught needed no sword or weapon to combat Springer, his Shield easily delivering blows that would fell a lesser warrior. Springer struggled to keep up, managing to score a hit to his head with the flat of his sword. Onslaught went down and got to his knees, kicking Springer's legs and knocking him to the ground. As Onslaught got up Springer was ready and opted to punch him rather than recover the sword. Onslaught returned, and both combatants found themselves in an all out slug fest, now a fight of pure strength and brutality. Springer managed to jab Onslaught in his visor, shattering it and making him recoil. Before Springer could follow up he stopped and stared up at the sky, mouth agape in slight disbelief. Onslaught turned to follow his gaze and felt the same form of disbelief.

All over the battlefield 'Bots and 'Cons stopped and stared up at the sky, unsure of the sight they met. A massive warship hovered over the battlefield. At least twice the size of a Decepticon Warship like the Nemesis, this design did not appear to match any known Cybertronian vessel. The massive white-purple cruiser descended slowly. This immediately prompted fire from both sides on the unknown ship. In retaliation of this turrets and cannons seemed to pop out all over the ship before firing down on the combatants below.

Within seconds the battlefield was littered with craters and corpses. Before Onslaught or Springer could do anything about it a jet appeared flying towards them. Onslaught's eyes narrowed behind his visor scanning it. His optics widened in shock when he realized it was no jet but before he could do anything about it was on them, ramming onslaught away before landing. Springer scanned it over, a massive predatory creature, some sort of avian or reptile. A toothy maw opened up, letting out a primal screech before swatting Springer away with it wing. It turned back to Onslaught who preceded to slam his shield into his face twice before the creature used its foot to hold it in place, talons clinging to the shield and lifting onslaught off the ground before throwing him in Springer's direction. He landed hard, gazing at the creature as it closed in on the two Cybertronians before blacking out.

When Onslaught awoke the first thing he noticed was that he had stasis cuffs on. The second thing he noticed was Springer's form alongside him stirring, also in stasis cuffs. Springer's Optics flickered to life as he gazed around.

"What happened?" he asked himself groggily.

"We were interrupted." Onslaught replied plainly. Immediately Springer became alert and reared back slightly. Then he noticed the Stasis cuff on him and struggled in them. Onslaught sighed slightly before noticing the trio of figures emerging from the distance. The massive warship was also in the distance and Springer began to look at it too. An entrance to the ship underneath was open and Onslaught and Springer squinted to see unidentifiable figures marching into it. They failed to notice that their captors were closing in until they were already upon them.

Two hulking brutes flanked a rather regal looking figure. All three appeared to be Cybertronian, or at least were descended from them. The bot in the middle, a rather large blue colored fellow, gazed down upon them, expression unreadable. What could pass as a beard was on face and his most distinguished feature was his missing leg, the left one from the knee down was just a long jagged piece of metal soldered on. A small bird-like minicon was perched on his shoulder, preening itself despite the lack of real feathers. All three appeared to be beastformers, especially the ringleader given that his entire chest was in the shape of a carnivorous pair of jaws.

"You two," he pointed down at them, "You are the commanders of your respective sides are you not?" He asked, tone neutral and facial expression unreadable. Both of the Cybertronians nodded wordlessly at his question. A vehicon nearby began to stir. The brute on the left turned and grabbed it's head, crushing it with ease, much to the one on the right's amusement. The center figure ignored all of this.

"You will find your bases destroyed, all supplies gone, and your troops either dead or on board my ship." He stated calmly. "You two however, are lucky. I need you two to deliver a message to each of your respective sides."

"And that would be?" Springer piped up, an annoyed look on his face. The blue bot leaned in close, eyes flaring.

"That any and all Cybertronians are at risk of us and when we find them, the consequences will be dire." He motioned for his henchmen to come closer. Each brought out a sword that effortlessly cut through the stasis cuffs. The leader brought a hand to his helm, appearing to get a com. He worded a dismissal before turning to his current henchmen. "Brimstone says that all the prisoners are unloaded, we move out." With that all three figures moved away from the two commanders sitting dumbstruck on the ground. The two brutes muttering about how the Cybertronians must be weak if _Brimstone_ could take them out. Onslaught shook his head as if coming out of a daze before speaking.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He called out. All three bots turned around, the leader's optics blazed. He spoke with fury in his voice. "I am Thundertron, we are the Star Seekers, and your kind needs to pay for your crimes!" With that said, he turned around and walked back to the ship with the other two. Onslaught and Springer glanced at each other before walking towards their presumably ruined bases, trying to get a comm through.


End file.
